Gleending
by Charlotte Marian MaBe
Summary: Un final alternativo a ésos hermosos personajes que provocaron de todo. (Siendo lo más realistas posibles)
1. Larga Vida

**¡Hola! No sé cuánto tiempo que tenía sin publicar algo por aquí. Una disculpa a aquellos a quienes defraudé con alguno de mis anteriores trabajos xD Soy todavía joven y no sé la mayor parte del tiempo lo que estoy haciendo. En fin.**

**Saben que soy y seré siempre fan de Glee (no por nada es de gli que sólo me atrevo a escribir fanfics) y como todos sabrán, recién acaba de terminar... hasta pareciera que fue ayer.**

**Seré sincera y clara:**

**Odié el final. Vaya, si llevaba tanto rato odiando los capítulos y lo que hacían con los personajes, de verdad creí que el final sería su redención para con nosotros, los fans, pero no... en cierta manera, no me siento engañada. Creo que yo solita me estaba bajando las expectativas. Sobre todo porque sé cuán genial fue el programa y me da ira atestiguar cómo lo destruyeron.**

**Aquí es donde entro yo: Tengo un dicho propio que dice: "Si no te gusta la vida, reescríbela" y eso es lo que hago. Básicamente dedico una parte importante de mi existencia a reescribir las cosas. **

**Lo hago con mucho cariño para mí y en honor al programa. Lo hago por respeto a los personajes y a mi salud mental, si soy sincera. **

**Naturalmente éste trabajo no es nada personal. Me mantengo muy profesional en éstos asuntos, como dijo Artie, "nos aplicamos al oficio", así que nada de lo que leas aquí predomina mi preferencia personal. Pienso escribir de todos y para todos.**

**Si te animas y lo lees, te doy las gracias por tomarte unos minutos de tu vida. Si no, pues... JAJAJA también, gracias y espero que seas feliz y conforme con el final tan mediocre y turbo mal estructurado de un buen (excelente, en mi humilde opinión) programa. **

**Ya saben que se agradecen los comentarios, las críticas, los jitomatazos, pero las amenazas de muerte no. Ésas ahórrenselas :)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Long Live.**_

Marley levantó la mirada una última vez antes de suspirar y darse por vencida con su cabello. Siempre le había gustado tenerlo largo y lacio, pero eso no le impedía confesar lo fastidioso que podía resultar darle un mantenimiento más o menos decente.

Se mordió el labio mientras caminaba con inseguridad por los pasillos de su nueva escuela y es que desde que Sue Sylvester había ascendido a la mesa principal como directora, se había asegurado de echar a cada uno de los integrantes de New Directions que no se graduaron. Con excepción de Kitty (al parecer la encontraba útil en las Cheerios), mandó a Ryder, Unique, Jake y Marley a las escuelas en las orillas del distrito. Y todo por la mano ilegal.

Sue había tramitado los papeles de transferencia sin el consentimiento de los chicos o de su familia. Falsificar sus firmas no había sido lo más difícil para Sue, sino encontrar escuelas específicas que carecieran de programas artísticos para hundir más a los cuatro adolescentes que ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas se imaginaban lo que estaban a punto de pasar.

Así, un día cualquiera, Sue esbozó una sonrisa tan malvada y soberbia que inquietó un poco a Becky. Llamó a los padres de los cuatro ex integrantes del club Glee y les dio la noticia: Sus hijos serían transferidos porque así lo requería la escuela. No hubo mucho tiempo de explicaciones y excusas; Sue era demasiado elocuente y hasta cierto punto amenazante.

Y ahí se acabó todo. De un día para otro, Marley se enteró de que jamás asistiría otra vez a McKinley ni que vería a sus compañeros. El shock la dejó helada, confundida y sorprendida por varias semanas.

Así que ahí estaba. De pie en el umbral de su nueva preparatoria. Se pasó un mechón de cabello hacia la parte trasera de su oreja derecha y caminó.

El pasillo daba la impresión de que era de una extensión interminable. Las piernas de Marley temblaban, su corazón latía en su garganta y sus manos sudaban. Bastante trabajo le había costado acoplarse al ritmo de McKinley, una escuela que ya había adoptado como segundo hogar, como para tener la necesidad de cambiarse.

Sabía que las cosas habían estado mal, pero ella nunca consideró el siquiera irse para intentar hacer fáciles las cosas. Su alma inquieta e inspiradora le provocó una corriente eléctrica hasta su garganta. De la nada, Marley no entendía por qué quería cantar a todo pulmón.

Así que ahí estaba ella sola. Caminando por aquellos pasillos tumultuosos, llenos de adolescentes con rostros cansados y miradas envenenadas. Marley no quería perder el optimismo, por lo que decidió abrir los labios un poco y comenzar a cantar, ignorando lo que sucedía con sus antiguos amigos.

_I said remember this moment_  
_In the back of my mind_  
_The time we stood with our shaking hands_  
_The crowds in stands went wild_  
_We were the kings and the queens_  
_And they read off our names_  
_The night you danced like you knew our lives_  
_Would never be the same_

Se detuvo un momento en el umbral de la cafetería, donde por una ventana observaba a su madre comenzar a acomodar grandes cajas de cartón, barriles pequeños y cajones llenos de verduras y frutas. Marley no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre admiraría la belleza con la que su madre luchaba con tenacidad por mejorar la calidad de vida de ella y su hija.

_You held your head like a hero_  
_On a history book page_  
_It was the end of a decade_  
_But the start of an age_

* * *

Unique pasó demasiado tiempo en el clóset. Sus tacones plateados favoritos también, al igual que su increíble colección de pelucas y vestidos. La mayor parte de su maquillaje estuvo bastante tiempo en su caja dorada y Wade no podía evitar soltar un suspiro de decepción al mirar sus cosas guardadas.

Pasó tanto tiempo guardando ésa parte de él, que en el momento en que había pisado McKinley y el ser aconsejado por Kurt Hummel y Mercedes Jones lo había cambiado. Dejó de esconderse y comenzó a estar orgulloso de lo que era. Incluso en ésa escuela, en donde parecía que la mayoría de las mentalidades adolescentes seguía atrapada en el siglo XVII, Unique se sentía protegido.

Unique sabía que detrás de él no sólo estaban sus padres, y el legado de sus ídolos que habían dejado al iniciar con el Club Glee. Unique sabía que podía confiar en Marley, su mejor amiga. Podía confiar en el señor Shue. Sabía que Kitty, Jake y Ryder eran capaces de llegar a lo físico con tal de protegerla. Sabía que como Finn, habría más personas en su vida que serían capaces de creer en ella. Incluso sabía que gente como Sue le cuidaba la espalda.

Por eso, ahora le costaba tanto trabajo tener que volver a esconder a Unique en una caja de cartón, por el bien de su naciente reputación y pelea por respeto en su nueva preparatoria. Caminar con zapatos negros de piso para hombre jamás se sintió tan ajeno a su ser…

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered_

* * *

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles para Jake Puckerman. Además de vivir bajo la sombra eterna de su hermano y de su ausente padre, Jake tenía que ingeniárselas para salir adelante con el bajo sueldo de su madre y con su problema de autoestima y seguridad.

Claro, Jake era muy bueno fingiendo y pretendiendo desear y pensar ciertas cosas, pero por dentro sentía miedo. Más miedo del que podía controlar; todo había cambiado cuando había conocido a Marley y había decidido a entrar al club Glee por consejo de su hermano mayor. Y había sido maravilloso el tiempo que había estado ahí, con ella, con ellos, con todo… y de repente, se sintió más conectado con su humanidad.

Por lo que el saber que jamás regresaría allí le había causado un gran malestar. Terminó golpeando y pateando árboles del parque cercano a su casa. No quería ni siquiera mencionarlo, pero había llorado de rabia. Estaba sumamente molesto con la vida y con él mismo.

Si le hubiera echado más ganas al club Glee, si se hubiera preocupado más por la escuela, si hubiera sabido amar mejor a Marley… probablemente no se encontraría en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Puckerman caminaba muy distante a las miradas de curiosidad que más de alguno de los adolescentes presentes en su nueva preparatoria. Jake apenas despegó la mirada del horizonte mientras montaba su monopatín. Estaba poco, o más bien, cero interesado ahora en la vida. Lo único que de verdad esperaba era terminar la etapa de la preparatoria para intentar buscarse a sí mismo y hacer algo con su vida… ¿Como su hermano, quien estuvo un tiempo en Los Ángeles limpiando piscinas, y que después decidió regresar a Lima para nuevamente largarse con el firme propósito de convertirse en parte del ejército norteamericano aéreo?

Quizás.

Pero él quería largarse.

_I said remember this feeling_  
_I passed the pictures around_  
_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_  
_Wishing for right now_

* * *

Ryder no era una persona particularmente orgullosa. Había renunciado al orgullo en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que sufría de dislexia. Por lo que, Ryder se dignaba mucho de decir que era un hombre bastante claro, calmado y con mucho sentido común. Había decidido dejar el orgullo y la vanidad de lado cuando ayudó a Jake con los regalos de San Valentín con Marley. Había dejado el orgullo cuando le insistió demasiado a Marley el cederle una cita. Había dejado el orgullo cuando se había dado cuenta de que por mucho que lo intentara, Marley seguía amando a aquel desgraciado que le había puesto el cuerno. Había abandonado todo rastro de orgullo cuando perdió aquellas competencias…

Pero el hecho de que lo hubieran corrido de una patada del lugar al que consideraba "nido", de verdad lo había herido en su orgullo. Se sentía tan traicionado, se sentía tan confundido y se sentía tan molesto… que incluso, en un arranque de ira, había borrado y bloqueado toda comunicación con cualquier ex miembro del club Glee y de la escuela. No respondía a las ocasionales llamadas que Marley le hacía, se rehúsaba a aceptar la solicitud que insistentemente Rachel Berry le hacía por Facebook, y fingía que no conocía a nadie. Simplemente, se deshizo de todo, porque había sido demasiado para él.

Desde que las cosas con Finn se habían puesto dolorosas, Ryder había perdido demasiado. Y se había tardado meses en descubrir lo muy roto que ése recuerdo, de su primer mentor, lo había dejado.

Ahora, en su nueva preparatoria, sentado en la clase de computación, no entendía por qué de repente quería cantar con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía meses sin hacerlo.

_We are the kings and the queens_  
_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_  
_When they gave us our trophies_  
_And we held them up for our town_

* * *

Kitty Wilde era muy buena en muchas cosas. Sabía bailar, sabía saltar, tenía flexibilidad para muchas cosas. Le iba bastante bien en las clases de historia y geografía. Tenía una letra cursiva que daba envidia y su cabello era sedoso y de fácil acomodo. Kitty Wilde era muy feliz, incluso antes de entrar a la preparatoria. Al cabo de un tiempo, logró acomodarse en un acomodado lugar en las cheerios, incluso estando junto a la legendaria Brittany S. Pears, que logró muy poco ante los ojos de Kitty. Se había burlado en la cara de la famosa Santana López y había logrado lo imposible al ser asesorada por su diosa personal favorita, Quinn Fabray. Kitty había estado enamorada, había sido rechazada y había sido correspondida.

Kitty había hecho amigos. Kitty tenía un novio que de verdad era sincero e incondicional. Kitty era parte de un equipo que se enorgullecía de tenerla.

Pero, como en cualquier historia, no siempre podía ser todo felicidad. A Kitty le habían arrebatado todo.

Ya no era parte del club Glee, porque ya no había club Glee. Ya no tenía amigos a quiénes acudir cuando tuviera problemas. Y su novio… su novio se había ido a otra ciudad. Y de repente Kitty conoció la soledad. Parpadeaba todos los días y se encontraba con la realidad tan triste que la rodeaba. Kitty tenía la misma vida que antes de entrar al coro, pero era muy infeliz. Y no tenía ningún medio para canalizar su ira, más que…

De vez en cuando, y asegurándose de que nadie la miraba, Kitty solía cantar.

_And the cynics were outraged_  
_Screaming, "this is absurd"_  
_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

* * *

Las ruedas del monopatín resonaban en el pasillo principal. Jake no se molestaría en siquiera recoger sus cosas para la clase de ciencias. Pasaría la materia, estaba seguro, así que la música en su interior continuó.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

* * *

Los ojos azules de Marley cobraron un brillo especial cuando sonó la campana, anunciando el primer receso para el desayuno. No, Marley aún no hacía amigos, pero eso no le impedía ser positiva.

_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_

* * *

Kitty continuaba con sus exigentes rutinas de las Cheerios. Eso le servía. Era como terapia ocupacional. Le evitaban el bochornoso momento de recordar que su propia coach había echado de una patada a los únicos amigos que ella alguna vez tuvo.

_Long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life_  
_Fighting dragons with you_

* * *

Ryder miró por vez número mil al celular y sonrió. Nadie le había mandado ningún mensaje.

_I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered_

* * *

Los zapatos de Wade resonaban en el débil concreto del suelo actual. Más de alguno le miraba con una extraña confusión de burla y confusión. Aunque Wade podía sentirlo en su interior: Podría cerrar los ojos y sentirse de verdad como una princesa. Una diva total.

_Hold on to spinning around_  
_Confetti falls to the ground_  
_May these memories break our fall_

* * *

Ryder salió al patio de su escuela, con el aura de la soledad detrás de él. Seguía sin entender por qué estaba cantando.

_Can you take a ímelo_  
_Promise me this:_

* * *

Kitty alargó uno de sus brazos para mantener una posición sólida. En la torre de la pirámide, no había nada que pudiera detenerla, ni siquiera el vacío que crecía en su interior…

_That you'll stand by me forever_  
_But if God forbid fate should step in_

* * *

Jake puso los ojos en blanco cuando un trío de sujetos lo detuvieron con la intención de abusar de él y quedarse con su dinero. Puckerman dio batalla. No fue sino hasta que golpeó a uno y los otros dos le pusieron unos buenos puñetazos en la cara que Jake se rindió. No lo dijo, pero así lo actuó.

_And force us into a goodbye_  
_If you have children someday_

* * *

Wade luchó por contenerse de usar ímel. Falló. Y eso le causó un golpe en la cara, y un derrame de refresco de limón en la cabeza.

_When they point to the pictures_  
_Please tell them my name_

* * *

Marley se acercó a la biblioteca de su escuela para regresar un par de libros. Trabajaba con mucho énfasis en sus exámenes finales.

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_  
_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_I had the time of my life with you_

* * *

No sabía por qué de repente en ésa pequeña biblioteca vieja, sentía como si su voz no estuviera sola. Podía sentir a sus amigos cantar con ella, a lo lejos, haciendo armonías con el viento que susurraba y remarcaba de vez en cuando la melancolía de los recuerdos.

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life_  
_Fighting dragons with you_  
_And long, long live the look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day, we will be remembered_

* * *

Ryder respingó y levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellas letras garabateadas por el profesor en el pintarrón. No pudo evitar un bostezo. Llevaba cerca de dos horas en ése salón, recibiendo clases de apoyo y todavía le era un poco difícil adaptarse a ése estilo de vida y eso que llevaba con él año y medio.

No desde que lo habían corrido de McKinley, sino desde que le había confesado a Jake que no podía leer y Finn lo había obligado a tomar un examen, donde finalmente lo habían diagnosticado con dislexia.

Había sido difícil, sobre todo con la mueca de inconformidad, sorpresa y ligera decepción que veía en el rostro de su familia, sobre todo en el de su padre, pero por mucho que se quejara, había tenido una excelente respuesta de sus amigos. Lo apoyaron.

Y ahora que carecía del apoyo de sus amigos, porque se había quedado sin ellos, era algo el doblemente difícil. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de que Marley lo hubiera rechazado más de una vez, ella siempre se había comportado como una amiga. Había sido incondicional, se había comportado a la altura, incluso cuando a veces él se no lo merecía.

Pero es que a veces, Ryder podía sentirse tan solo…

Y claro, eso también había dado un cambio de trescientos grados cuando había hecho un perfil en aquella red social y se había topado con Katie, aquella misteriosa chica. Algo en Ryder se había llenado. Además de los obvios sentimientos de atracción, agradecimiento y sorpresa, una sensación de miedo lo invadió. Al descubrir que Katie era sólo una imagen ficticia que había usado Unique para acercarse a él, eso lo volvió loco y durante un par de meses anduvo vagando con la idea vacía y amarga en su cabeza de que él debía estar solo.

Marley no lo quería.

Kitty tenía a Artie.

Todos tenían a alguien, menos él y Unique.

Pero… ¿Unique?

_Ni siquiera sé bien cuál es su asunto. No lo entiendo. No sé si debería palmear su espalda y decirle "buen trabajo, amigo", o abrirle la puerta cuando entremos en algún lugar. _

Era cierto. No lo entendía y después de haber descubierto que ella estaba detrás de todo, no lo negaba, una nube de decepción se había posado sobre él. Todo ese entendimiento, toda ésa química, toda ésa magia… se fue.

Pero Ryder, en algún momento de sus últimos dos años de preparatoria, la volvió a contactar. Al inicio era confuso para él y para Unique, pero al cabo de un tiempo, Ryder comprendió que lo que sentía no era amor; era más bien una combinación entre agradecimiento, admiración y amistad.

Ése sentimiento lo despejó mucho más.

Poco después conoció a Taissa, una chica increíblemente bella que resultó ser muy aficionada a los deportes extremos y que encontraba a Ryder muy simpático y cómico. El mundo cambió para Ryder.

-Ryder, ¿Has acabado tus ejercicios?- preguntó en voz alta el profesor, sonriendo apenas.

-Eh… sí- vaciló el chico, un poco torpe.

-¿Puedo checarlos ya?-

-Eh… este… es probable que los tenga mal, profe-

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Todos nos equivocamos, ¿No? Además, para eso venimos a la escuela- opinó el profesor, intentando darle un poco de seguridad a Ryder.

Él frunció un ceño mientras revisaba su hoja con los números garabateados. Tras unos segundos de discusión interna, resopló.

-De acuerdo- musitó mientras le daba la hoja con sus respuestas. Impacientemente se retorció en su asiento mientras el maestro tomaba la hoja y regresaba tranquilamente a su escritorio.

-Puedes retirarte, Ryder. Nos vemos la otra semana-

-Gracias, señor Haley- asintió con la cabeza, dio un salto y salió corriendo de aquella aula.

Estaba agradecido con ésas clases especiales de apoyo, pero a veces le daba un poco de vergüenza el tener que explicar por qué las necesitaba. La dislexia era incurable, sí, pero por lo menos era tratable.

En el camino se encontró a Taissa, que caminaba con una expresión intranquila y confusa en el rostro.

-¡Ryder!- le llamó.

El chico sonrió con todas sus fuerzas y la abrazó de forma fugaz.

-Ryder, me estás poniendo nerviosa- insistió ella, levantándose sobre sus puntas de los pies. Si bien, Taissa no era muy alta, ella no acostumbraba a usar zapatos de tacón, lo que engrandecía a Ryder físicamente.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte-

-Espero que no sean los mismos memes que ayer me enviaste por Facebook- se rió Taissa, ocultando un poco su nerviosismo. Ryder sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la guió hasta su casillero, a unos metros de ahí.

-¿Escondiste un jabalí bebé ahí adentro?-

-Es algo mejor- Ryder abrió su casillero y le tendió el sobre a Taissa, quien lo miró confusa.

-¿Es un cheque o algo parecido?-

-Es mi respuesta a la solicitud que hice a la universidad de Chicago-

Los ojos miel de Taissa viajaron del sobre al rostro brillante de Ryder y nuevamente al sobre. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa de éxtasis que la dominó y saltó a los brazos de su novio.

-¡Dios mío, Dios mío, Ryder!-

-Pero no la he abierto. La guardé para que la abrieras conmigo-

El rostro de Taissa entró en una perfecta sorpresa. Sus labios hicieron una mueca de inconformidad.

-¡Ryder, eres un tonto! ¿Por qué rayos no la has abierto?-

-Cual sea la respuesta- dijo Ryder, serio- Quiero que sepas que te quiero y que todo va a estar bien-

-Optimista el muchacho, me gusta- guiñó Taissa, regresándole el sobre al castaño. Ryder tomó un poco de aire por la nariz e intentó soltarlo de un solo golpe. Sus manos temblaron.

-Tengo una navaja en mi bolsillo, por si te sirve- se burló Taissa, sonriéndole. Ryder no le respondió y simplemente sonrió, tímido.

Con sus dedos abrió con cuidado la carta y después dejó caer el sobre. La hoja en sus manos comenzó a humedecerse de sudor.

-¿Y?- presionó Taissa.

Los ojos de Ryder se llenaron de lágrimas y su expresión se volvió oscura.

-¿Ryder?-

El aludido no pudo más y comenzó a dejar escapar varios sollozos, provocándole un terror interno a Taissa que la paralizó durante un par de segundos.

-¡Ryder! ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Porque… porque… ahora tendré que mudarme a Chicago y no sé si tengo maletas suficientes-

Taissa entendió el significado. Soltó un par de risotadas y mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar por sus ojos, saltó a sus brazos, besándolo de emoción.

* * *

Wade se movía con bastante tranquilidad en el taller de costura doméstica. No era algo ideal para ella, lo aseguraba, pero estaba bien ahí. Por lo menos, durante un tiempo, Wade podía "adoptar" ése espacio como un sustituto del club Glee.

No era lo mismo, naturalmente, ya que el verse obligado a esconder a Unique lo mortificaba, pero no se sentía ni rechazado ni asustado. La mayoría de sus compañeras ahí lo etiquetaron como agradable chico homosexual y Wade no las sacó de su error. Era más fácil para ellas y para él también.

Le agradaba. Wade soñaba despierto con un día usar aquellos fabulosos vestidos que sus compañeras y que él hacían. Soñaba con caminar por una pasarela llena de fotógrafos, llena de luces y vestidos bonitos y peinados glamurosos.

Pero siendo realistas, Wade sabía que distaba demasiado de la definición de "belleza americana". Lo sabía y quería hacer algo. Una parte de ella se rompía de dolor pero por dentro sus ganas de hacer realidad ése sueño la volvían fuerte. Ella lucharía para hacerlo realidad. Ella lucharía para lucir bonita en ésos vestidos, ser quien realmente es y ser amada, admirada y respetada.

Jamás se vería obligado nuevamente a ocultar a Unique.

El sueño despierto de Wade llegó a tal punto que terminó cortando mal un pedazo de tela a cuadros.

-Diablos, Wade, ésa era el último metro- se quejó Harmony, una de sus más cercanas compañeras.

Harmony era bonita y talentosa, pero hablaba demasiado rápido y se mostraba demasiado confiada con las cosas. Aún así, la ambición que tenía hacía sentir a Wade conectado a ella. Claro, no del mismo modo con el que alguna vez conectó con Marley, pero no se sentía tan solo ahí.

-De todas maneras la tela escocesa ya pasó de moda. Los lunares son lo de hoy- se defendió Wade, levantando una ceja.

Harmony lo miró retadoramente y después de fulminarse por un par de segundos, terminó sonriendo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Entonces qué hago con la mitad del vestido que tengo?-

-Dios, Harmony, no puedes hacer un vestido largo con tela escocesa. Eso es un pecado. Tal vez si le añades un poco de negro… se vería decente-

La chica de ojos azules frunció los labios. No era muy buena captando sugerencias u órdenes, pero por ser un caso especial terminó accediendo a la propuesta de Wade.

Wade suspiró.

Extrañaba mucho a Marley. Nadie se podía comparar con ella, ni siquiera aquella chica Harmony que resultaba un poco inquietante el parecido físico que podía tener con su vieja amiga.

Marley era muy dulce y generosa. Wade la extrañaba. En cierto modo, Marley había sido la hermana que Wade jamás había tenido.

Con pesadez volvió a sentarse frente a la máquina de coser y metió el poco encaje dorado que quedaba sobre la fina tela blanca. Antes de comenzar, una vibración de su celular lo descontroló.

Un mensaje de texto sin mucha explicación. Apenas un saludo, una dirección y una fecha. La finalizaba con un "Nos vemos hasta entonces. Avisa a los demás".

Los ojos de Wade se llenaron de una luz indescriptible.

¿Por qué de repente Ryder había contactado con ella y quería que se vieran todos?

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió a Jake por dentro. Desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies. Era un sentimiento eléctrico, casi avivante y flamable. Se miró por última vez al espejo del baño y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. De ninguna manera podría engañar a alguien con ése gesto tan desdeñoso y burlón.

¿Cómo sería recordado? ¿Qué imagen tendrían sus amigos de él? ¿Lo recordarían como aquel infeliz y fastidioso mujeriego, o como aquél excelente bailarín, o como el aquél romántico empedernido que cantaba ridículas canciones de amor a su ex novia? Tal vez sólo se acordarían de él por compartir apellido y sangre con Noah Puckerman. Quizás nada más reconocerían su rostro por haber participado en un vídeo de Mercedes Jones que pronto fue continuado con más singles.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y sus labios se movieron, liberando una melodía que le resultó bastante extraña. No supo por qué, pero de inmediato el rostro de Marley Rose estaba por todos lados.

_Midnight, you come and pick me up_  
_No headlights_  
_Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise_

* * *

Marley se alisaba el cabello y con una reprimida frustración se encaraba. Sus ojos brillaban, pero no era por emoción. Más bien era nerviosismo. Sabía que se enfrentaría nuevamente a su pasado y a pesar de que el tiempo ya había avanzado, ella simplemente no se sentía lista para lograrlo sin salir lastimada. Suspiró y se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos brillaban, pero no era de felicidad. Era de tristeza.

Cerró los ojos y entonces sintió cómo sus hombros eran apretados de una manera cariñosa.

-Marley, te irá muy bien-

-Mamá, tengo miedo- le confesó.

-¿Y a qué podrías temerle, corazón? Tú solo le temes a las cucarachas y las cremas de broccoli-

Marley se rió. Siempre amaría y admiraría eso de su madre. Su infalible sentido del humor que volvía las situaciones más negras en colores claros y vibrantes.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Kitty. Ryder ni siquiera se molestaba en responderme las llamadas y hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no sé nada de Jake…-

-Mi vida, los problemas que enfrentamos nos convierten en lo que somos. Eso somos. El resultado de nuestros errores… ahora, ¿Tienes miedo de que eso pueda afectarte? Tú siempre serás Marley. Siempre, cada día, serás una mejor Marley. No tengas miedo. Sé lo mucho que significas para ellos-

Las palabras de la señora Rose hicieron eco en la mente de Marley, quien no dudó un segundo más y se puso el sueter púrpura. Se acomodó la boina azul mezclilla y salió de su cuarto, con dirección a la calle.

Una parte de ella quería, se moría por saber de los demás. Una parte de ella deseaba a más no poder el siquiera tener una idea de cómo iba Jake por la vida. Pero el recuerdo y el dolor de aquella infidelidad que terminó por separarlos aún estaba presente…

_I say I heard that you been out and about with some other girl_  
_Some other girl_  
_He says, what you've heard it's true but I_  
_Can't stop thinking about you and I_  
_I said I've been there too a few times_

La castaña detuvo un camión, se subió y tomó asiento en la parte de atrás, mirando por la ventana de manera distraída.

_Cause You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye_

* * *

Jake por su parte encendió el auto. Una chatarra que le había dejado su hermano cuando él se había enlistado para el escuadrón aéreo. Una chatarra que por lo menos se movía y tenía un sistema de sonido decente. Miró Jake por la ventana izquierda y con ojos tristes observó la calle tan vacía.

Casi tan vacía como estaba su vida desde que había perdido a Marley.

_And you got that red lip classic thing that you like_

En algún punto, en algún momento sus voces se unieron. Ambos lo sentían en el aire, pero una sensación de incomodidad los invadió.

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._  
_Cause we never go out of style_  
_We never go out of style_

* * *

Marley se levantó de su lugar para cedérselo a un anciano de cabello blanco y pecas en la nariz y mejillas. Él le agradeció con una sonrisa a lo que Marley respondió con otra igual. Se deslizó entre los pasajeros, tomó un tubo para sostenerse y seguir dejándose llevar entre el gélido viento que comenzaba a colarse por las ventanillas y el ritmo casi cadencioso que tenía el transporte.

_You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt._

* * *

Jake se detuvo en un rojo y descuidadamente abrió la guantera, sólo para encontrar un par de recibos olvidados, una bolsa de papas a medio comer y un par de notas pegables. Una de ellas era amarilla, sucia y con la letra en cursiva de Marley que decía: "ten un maravilloso día".

_And you got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt,_

Nuevamente sus voces se unieron. Sin saberlo ni sentirlo, nuevamente sus existencias se deslizaban en la del otro. Sus vidas se volvían a unir, quizás, de la manera en que nunca debieron separarse.

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._  
_Cause we never go out of style_  
_We never go out of style._

* * *

Marley bajó del camion en una esquina muy transitada. Se ajustó el sombrero, la correa de su bolso y se sacudió el sueter. Sin despegar la mirada del cielo, una bocanada de esperanza se escapó de entre sus labios:

_Take me home_  
_Just take me home_  
_Just take me home_

_You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye_

* * *

Jake se detuvo en aquél restaurante y se estacionó en un lugar un poco alejado de la entrada. Estaba nervioso, quizás por eso había decidido pasar tan desapercibido como pudiera. Bajó del auto, se sacudió las manos y miró con un dejo de preocupación aquella nota que alguna vez le regaló la que era su novia.

_And you got that red lip classic thing that you like_  
_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._  
_Cause we never go out of style_

Marley caminó con una firmeza digna de admirar. Un aire nuevo invadió sus pulmones cuando distinguió por fin la entrada del lugar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así de segura…

_We never go out of style_

Hasta que su mirada se topó con Jake Pukerman, quien se había detenido a un par de metros de ella, sorprendido, apenado y paralizado. Los ojos azules de Marley se abrieron en una expresión de inocencia y confusión. Vio cómo Jake intentó mover los labios para hablar pero sencillamente ni una palabra salía. Las manos de Marley comenzaron a sudar en frío, pero ella se las limpió en su falda de flores.

-Hola, Jake- lo saludó.

* * *

Kitty levantó una ceja, entrecerrando los ojos en una expresión un tanto confusa y sorprendida.

-¡Vaya, ésas son muy buenas noticias!- gritó Marley mientras se levantaba de un salto y abrazaba con emoción a Ryder. Él recibió el abrazo de buena gana y sonrió mucho.

-Gracias, gracias-

-Sí, hombre, felicidades. Eso es genial- asintió Jake al momento de alcanzarlo con su brazo y darle una palmada en la espalda.

-Felicidades, Ryder- continuó Unique y finalizó Kitty con poner una mueca de incormidad, sonreír de verdadero gusto y abrazarlo rápidamente.

-¿Por eso nos juntaste?¿Pare presumirnos tu próximo futuro como un importante… lo que sea que vayas a hacer?- quiso saber la rubia, regresándose nuevamente a su asiento.

Marley y Unique dejaron escapar unas risitas por lo bajo.

-En realidad eso fue un pretexto. Les pedí que vinieran aquí…-

-En realidad fue Unique quien nos llamó, pero de acuerdo, continua- corrigió Kitty.

Ryder esbozó un gesto de vergüenza, tragó saliva y continuó hablando. Marley bebió distraídamente de su taza, intentando ignorar aquellas cosquillas en su estómago que de repente sintió cuando Jake se recargó en su silla, estando muy cerca de ella.

-Quería disculparme con ustedes-

El rostro de confusión de Jake, Kitty yUnique hizo que balbuceara. Normalmente Ryder no se ponía nervioso, pero ahora era un manojo de nervios.

-Ya saben, por… por… haberlos tratado mal-

-Quiero decir, míranos: Aquí a Beyonce Z la han bulleado casi toda su vida, ¿Okey? A Marley, incluso yo llegué a reírme de ella en su cara. ¿Qué decir de Jake? el pobre muchacho resultó compartir sangre con ése perdedor de Puckerman, a mí, mi ex novio en silla de ruedas me dio una patada en el trasero y se largó sin despedirse. ¿Y te sientes mal por habernos tratado… _mal_?- continuó la rubia, provocándole más de un sonrojo a sus amigos.

-Eh… diciéndolo así, suena a otra cosa- murmuró Ryder para sí mismo.

-Kitty, deberías dejarlo terminar- sugirió Marley, probando un poco de su pastel de vainilla.

-No, Kitty tiene razón… yo… no… perdón…-vaciló Ryder, cabizbajo y avergonzado.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron callados, incómodos sobre cómo era cierto lo que Kitty había dicho. Jake levantó una ceja en muestra de confusión.

-Mira, Ryder, yo te entiendo- confesó Marley, moviendo un poco la cabeza en dirección a Unique.

-¿De verdad?- quiso saber el aludido.

-Sí, quiero decir… las cosas no han estado bien entre nosotros cinco. Lo entiendo. Tal vez Unique y yo tengamos una comunicación más o menos decente por llamadas y Facebook, pero, lo cierto es que ya no tuve mucho rastro de ustedes tres- los miró- Y por un momento… por momentos me sentía bien. Por momentos me sentía mal. Ustedes saben que nunca he sido doña popular ni nadie se pelea por sentarse conmigo en la cafetería… de alguna manera, ustedes me hacían sentir como… _incluida_-

Todos estaban atentos, mirándola hablar. Jake reprimió un suspiro. ¿Cómo es que alguna vez había dejado escapar a un ser tan armonioso y maravilloso como era Marley?

-La vida no era tan mala- continuó ella- No lo es. Quiero pensar que no lo es… pero no voy a mentir. Cuando los vi a ustedes cuatro, sentados en un mismo lugar, no pude evitar pensar en Finn. En cómo las cosas se fueron al caño cuando él… cuando él se fue- sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y exhaló de manera nerviosa.

-Sé perfectamente lo que es eso- admitió Kitty, cuadrando los hombros- La vida no es la misma cuando tienes que estar recordando constantemente eso. Y eso que en realidad no tenía ningún particular interés en ese muchacho Finn Hudson pero… sí, lo entiendo-

-Mi punto es que, si dejamos de lado las malas experiencias, en realidad nosotros tenemos muy buena historia. Y entiendo por qué quieres… bueno, explicarnos el por qué dejaste de hablarnos, Ryder. Sé que hemos sufrido y cosas así, pero… no es tan malo. Yo aceptaré tus disculpas, claro, si estás dispuesto a pedirlas.-

Ryder estaba cabizbajo, pero cuando sintió que la mano de Marley se posaba sobre la de él, la miró, sorprendido.

-Entiendo que a veces el dolor nos hace causar más dolor. Causarnos a nosotros mismos más dolor, porque entiendo lo que Finn significaba para ti también-

Las lágrimas se congregaron en los ojos de Ryder, quien paralizado, no supo qué hacer. Ryder no era muy llorón, pero a veces era tal la intensidad de un sentimiento que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Como ahora.

Se levantó, estiró sus brazos y esperó a que cada miembro y ex amigo lo abrazara. Cuando estuvieron los cinco, con dudas en Kitty y Jake, por fin habló:

-No sé cómo he podido vivir sin ustedes-

* * *

Todos se despidieron. Marley sentía como si sólo hubiesen durado cinco minutos dentro de aquél café- restaurant. De pronto Unique se subió a un taxi y se marchó, lanzando besos por la ventana. Kitty y Ryder se fueron en sus respectivos autos y Marley se quedó sola. Cuando tenía intención de marcharse para la parada del camión, Jake la detuvo.

-¿Ride?- le sugirió él.

Marley sonrió, nerviosa y negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-

-¿Crees que es una mejor idea andar en camión a las ocho de la noche un día con pronóstico del 75% de probabilidades de que caiga una tromba?- sonrió Jake, mostrándose un poco burlón.

-Es menos probable que pase algo catastrófico que ir contigo- soltó Marley, demasiado honesta para que sonara como un chiste.

Jake respingó y se sintió herido. Escondió su dolor al sonreír y reírse entre dientes, sin aliento.

-Sí, sí, yo entiendo-

Entonces la castaña captó el significado de sus propias palabras y se sonrojó de pura vergüenza.

-No… no quise decir eso, Jake, perdón- tartamudeó.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Te molesta si te espero hasta que tomes el camión?- insistió un poco más Jake. En realidad no tenía ningún tipo de interés romántico sobre Marley… a lo mejor lo único que necesitaba para continuar con su vida y sobreponerse a ella era saber cómo estaba.

El cielo tronó y Marley tembló. Miró a Jake.

-Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para aceptar tu oferta-

Los ojos oscuros de Puckerman brillaron y sonrió.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde-

Una vez que Jake le abrió la puerta a Marley, ella entró y él se subió a su lugar, la atmósfera cambió. Era algo muy curioso el experimentar cómo la desesperación con la que había luchado por extrañar a Marley cada segundo de sus días se desvanecía tan sólo por tenerla allí sentada, junto a él.

Quería preguntarle sobre su vida, sobre sus emociones y sobre su futuro, pero no quería verse muy desesperado ni aterrador. Marley, durante su reunión había sido muy clara y resumida en lo referido a su vida escolar y sus planes de futuro. Pero Jake sentía que había algo más que escondía.

-Marley, ¿recuerdas cuando hicimos Outcast?- intentó hablar Jake.

La aludida, quien iba bastante perdida en sus pensamientos y con la mirada distante por la ventana, se volvió para verlo, un poco confundida.

-Sí, lo recuerdo-

-¿Sigues escribiendo?-

Marley se mordió el labio y Jake la miró de reojo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-Eh… este… bueno, es que yo… en realidad…-

-¿Marley?-

-No. Dejé de hacerlo hace un tiempo atrás-

Una perturbación invadió a Jake y se moría por ver el rostro de Marley. Naturalmente no se expondría a un choque y menos con Marley en el copiloto, por lo que sólo suspiró.

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno… las cosas… no… no se han ido dando-

-Creí que tú tenías que hacer que las cosas pasaran- aseguró él, robándole una sonrisa triste a Marley.

-No es tan fácil como crees. Pero te prometo que algún día volverá a escribir.-

-De acuerdo- asintió Jake, deteniéndose en un rojo.

Marley escondió el rostro entre su cabello y para cambiar de tema, habló sin pensar antes.

-¿Y tú has tenido novias?-

Se arrepintió de hacer la pregunta en cuanto notó que Jake se ponía colorado. Ella también. De repente tuvo el impulso de arrojarse por la ventana.

-N-no es… no me contestes si crees que es una grosería, por favor- pidió ella, avergonzada hasta el tuétano.

Jake la miró maravillado. Ésos grandes y brillantes ojos azules llenos de inocencia estaban ahí. Esa nariz contraída por la vergüenza seguía ahí. Ése cabello largo y lleno de ondas que caía en forma de cascada seguía ahí. Ésas manos pálidas y suaves seguían ahí. Ésos labios rosados y con sabor a frutas que se contraían en una mueca de incomodidad seguían ahí. Ésas mejillas suaves, rojas y redondas seguían ahí.

A pesar del tiempo y de la historia, ahí estaba Marley Rose, aquella niña insegura, inocente e ingenua que se había robado el corazón de Jake.

El semáforo se puso en verde y tuvieron que avanzar, por lo que Jake se lamentó el no poder seguir admirándola más.

-En realidad, sí. Salí por un tiempo con Johanna… ella era muy sexy, pero demasiado intensa. Luego con Lucy y a pesar de que se veía muy normal con ésas gafas oscuras y botas largas, la tipa estaba loca. Después conocí a Spencer, pero ella era una neurótica. Entonces conocí a Taylor y diablos, ella sí que sabía moverse bien…-

Cada palabra hacía añicos el espíritu de Marley, quien lejos de aceptarlo, se tragaba cada una de las lágrimas que amenazaban con romperla. Sonrió para infundirle el valor necesario a Jake para que continuase. No le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia pero tampoco era como si estuviese dispuesta a regresar con él.

Porque, bueno, para empezar, él no se lo había sugerido.

Se detuvieron nuevamente en otro rojo y Jake se rió, tranquilo. Luego volvió el rostro y dulcemente negó con la cabeza.

-No he salido con nadie desde que terminamos-

-¿Qué? Pero si hace un momento acabas de decir que…- comenzó a balbucear Marley, confundida.

-Era sólo una broma- aseguró él- No he salido ni visto a nadie-

-¿De verdad?- levantó una ceja ella.

-De verdad- asintió él, sin aliento.

Marley no pudo reprimir la sonrisa de tonta que se formó en sus labios pero se deshizo de todas las ideas en su cabeza. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de cuán tenso se estaba poniendo Jake. Volvieron a detenerse y Jake la buscó con la mirada, insistente.

-¿Y tú?-

-¿Yo?- se volvió Rose, sorprendida.

-¿Puedo preguntar sobre tu vida sentimental?-

Marley se puso roja y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras sus ojos azules se dirigían al cielo y se reía entre dientes.

-Bueno, sí, sí puedes- se rió ella.

Jake esperó, un poco impaciente, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna, arrancó nuevamente el carro.

-Tampoco he salido con alguien- confesó ella, bastante ligera- Vaya, si me ha costado hacer amigos… amigos que todavía no tengo, de hecho. Creo que es fácil suponer que tampoco un novio-

Puckerman no pudo evitar reírse de alegría y sus ojos oscuros brillaron.

-No has cambiado nada, Marley- observó él.

-¿Y eso te alegra?- continuó ella, levantando una ceja. Jake no reprimió el suspiro de alivio que soltó.

-No tienes una idea de cómo me alegra-

El resto del camino se dividió en insulsas pláticas sobre música, el clima y las opciones a las universidades. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Marley, que Jake solía recordar muy bien, nadie dijo nada. Con pesadez Jake salió del carro y le abrió la puerta a su ex novia, quien confundida y nerviosa se debatía en si esperar a Jake o abrirse ella misma la puerta. Cuando tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su ex novio estaba frente a ella, dándole la mano.

Ella suspiró y se la aceptó, saliendo del carro sin problemas. Pero Jake no le soltó la mano y Marley juró que se derretiría ahí mismo.

-Marley, yo te quiero mucho-

-¿Qué?-

-Sigo enamorado de ti. Obviamente no eres algo estacional, como los demás me dijeron que serías… por favor, por favor, sé que no me has olvidado-

Habló con tal seguridad que Marley se sintió desnuda. ¿Era tan fácil ver a través de ella? Así no lograría a ningún lado.

Quería a Jake, todavía pensaba en él y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, secretamente se paseaba por su perfil de Facebook. Pero eso ya se había acabado. Lo sabía en su corazón. Eso debía acabarse por su propio bien.

-Jake, yo…-

-Sólo dime que lo pensarás, Marley, por favor. Sé lo muy imbécil e hijo de puta que he sido contigo. Sé que soy la última persona que merece una segundad oportunidad. Sé que probablemente no soy ni un cuarto de bueno para ti, pero, Marley… por favor, sólo te pido que no ignores lo que sientes.-

-Jake, no puedo- dijo, rompiéndose cada palabra en su garganta- No puedo-

-Sí podemos, Marley, por favor-

-Jake, tú me engañaste- recordó ella, con la amargura en sus ojos en forma líquida.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, te engañé! Y créeme, es lo más estúpido que he hecho en la vida. Ya no soy el mismo. He madurado, sin ti, he tenido que crecer, yo sólo quiero…-

-No sé si puedo volver a confíar en ti- se sinceró ella, casi temblando y sacudiéndose su mano de la de Jake.

-Marley, por favor- suplicó una vez más.

Ella no pudo aguantarse las lágrimas y éstas la traicionaron. Se limpió rápidamente el rostro y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Jake-

-Sólo prométeme que lo vas a considerar. Por favor, solo eso. No te pido una respuesta ahora, sólo… que lo pensarás-

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento y asintió.

-Okey, pero no te prometeré una fecha-

-Yo te esperaré- murmuró Jake, acercándose a ella lentamente.

Marley no pudo más y tuvo que pasar su palma de la mano por el contorno del rostro de Jake, quien al sentir el contacto, indudablemente cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ésa sensación.

-Adiós, Jake-

-Hasta luego, Marley-

* * *

Ryder caminó de forma nerviosa hasta el escritorio de su profesor de ciencias. El alumnado estaba disperso, haciendo sus cosas, pero Ryder sentía que todas sus miradas estaban enfocadas en él. Estaba a punto de recibir la calificación de su último examen.

_We go hideaway in daylight_  
_We go undercover when under sun_  
_Got a secret side in plain sight_  
_Where the streets are empty_  
_That's where we run_

* * *

Unique, por su parte, quitaba el telón de una de sus exhibiciones de modelos de ropa. La profesora del taller le aplaudía, orgullosa, junto a sus demás compañeras. Unique aún se sentía extraña en ésa ropa de hombre, pero se tragó todo sus problemáticas para pasar desapercibida. En algún momento de su examen de costura doméstica, sus ojos se desviaron con distracción hacia la ropa que ella misma había hecho.

_Everyday people do_  
_Everyday things but I_  
_Can't be one of them_  
_I know you hear me now_  
_We are a different kind_  
_We can do anything_

* * *

Marley caminaba por los pasillos, con el mentón arriba y una brillante sonrisa, mientras una parte de ella cantaba…

_We could be heroes_  
_We could be heroes_  
_Me and you_  
_We could be heroes_

En un segundo, ella ya estaba en su casa, corriendo hacia la sala donde su madre estaba viendo la tele. Se arrojó a sus brazos con un papel en las manos. Un papel que tenía un A+ en rojo brillante.

_We could be heroes_  
_Me and you_  
_We could be_

_We could be_

* * *

Jake estaba de pie, con una toga azul oscura y un birrete. Pasó al frente y un par de hombres le tendieron un diploma en forma de tubo que alzó al cielo, sólo para mostrárselos a lo lejos a su madre y a su hermano, quienes orgullosos sonreían y le aplaudían.

_Anybody's got the power_  
_They don't see it_  
_'Cause they don't understand_  
_Spin around and round for hours_  
_You and me we got the world in our hands_

* * *

Ryder comenzó a empacar y en unos cuantos segundos ya tenía lista su maleta. Junto a Taissa y su padre, lo fueron a llevar al aeropuerto. Se despidió de ellos con un abrazo fuerte y casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_Everyday people do_  
_Everyday things but I_  
_Can't be one of them_  
_I know you hear me now_  
_We are a different kind_  
_We can do anything_

* * *

Unique, en todo su splendor de vestido rojo vino y una peluca totalmente lacia caminó por dentro de todo el local. Era grande, tenía mucha ventilación y excelentes y amplias ventanas. Era todo lo que ella estaba buscando.

_We could be heroes_  
_We could be heroes_  
_Me and you_  
_We could be heroes_  
_We could be heroes_  
_Me and you_  
_We could be_

* * *

Jake entraba a un edificio de color lila y grisáceo. Tenía una credencial de plástico colgada al cuello y se encaminaba por aquellos estrechos pasillos. Entraba de repente a un salón con grandes espejos por todos lados, un piso de madera. Dentro había un par de niños esperándolo. Pero eran niños un poco diferentes a los de otros salones. Había un par de niños con síndrome de down, y otros más con aparatos auditivos, uno con una andadadera y otros más con otras discapacidades. Jake sonrió.

_We could be heroes_  
_We could be heroes_  
_We could be_  
_We could be_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_

* * *

Marley estaba sentada en una estación de radio muy tranquila, con un par de grandes audífonos plateados y mirando atentamente a las personas que estaban hablando frente a ella. Contra su pecho tenia sus brazos, casi fríos de la impresión. Parecía solo ayer cuando alguien la había encontrado cantando por los pasillos de un gran edificio color plata y la habían contratado para la disquera OhOhio.

Y ahora estaba sentada en una estación de radio, hablando de su primer sencillo.

_All we're looking for is love and a little light_  
_Love and a little light_  
_(We could be)_

_All we're looking for is love and a little light_  
_Love and a little light_

* * *

Ryder estaba sentado en un gran escritorio con otros dos hombres. Había muchos libros, había muchas computadoras y papeles y folders color paja. Lynn se levantó y dejó ver que la edad no había pasado en vano. Se veía mucho más guapo. Había dejado atrás ése peinado estilo Justin Bieber y su gesto se había hecho más duro, pero ésa sonrisa encantadora todavía la conservaba. Tenía una espalda más ancha y unos brazos más delineados. El bello facial había comenzado por fin a salir y ésa barba casi descuidada lo hacía ver como uno de ésos modelos de Calvin Klein.

Pero por lo que resaltaba no era por su aspecto físico, sino por la bata que usaba. En la entrada de su oficina tenía una placa dorada que decía:

"Ryder Lynn. Investigador y recopilador".

Ahora, Ryder Lynn, después de haber descubierto en la preparatoria que sufría de dislexia y que en la universidad se había prácticamente matado para pasar, en éstos momentos se podía decir que Ryder Lynn era un exitoso investigador y recopilador en el área de deficiencias cognitivas estando enfocado en la dislexia.

_We could be heroes (Oh)_  
_We could be heroes (Oh)_  
_Me and you_

* * *

Unique desfilaba en su pasarela de modas con un soberbio vestido dorado, tacones negros y una peluca voluminosa y muy castaña. Tenía un maquillaje impecable y mientras gente vestida de manera elegante entraba y contemplaba los vestidos y ropa que Unique había diseñado y fabricado en maniquís de plástico, Marley estaba detrás de Unique, con un micrófono en la mano y cantando para la segunda presentación de la temporada otoño-invierno de su mejor amiga, Unique Adams. Mientras terminaba de cantar Marley, haciendo promoción a su amiga y a ella misma con su primer sencillo, Jake llegaba con una elegante chamarra negra y un corbatín gris. Se coló con facilidad tras bambalinas y decidió esperar a Marley en las escaleras. Una vez que se terminó la canción, Marley bajó con los nervios hechos fuegos artificiales y abrazó con fuerza a Jake.

-Estuviste genial, Marley-

-Gracias, Jake, gracias por venir-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti…ustedes- dijo, al ver a Unique bajar con un aire casi glorioso. Le sonrió con paciencia y Jake terminó por darle un abrazo.

-Felicidades, Unique, estoy orgulloso de ti y de lo que has logrado-

-Gracias por venir, Jake, es un honor que embellezcas aun más a mi fashion week, cariño- asintió Unique mientras lentamente se retiraba para dejarlos un minuto solos.

El mulato miró a Marley con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- quiso saber Marley, nerviosa.

-Estás hermosa- admitió él, suspirando. Marley se rió y no evitó el sonrojo que la invadió.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo-

-Te amo- la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

Marley se quedó un segundo paralizada y después asintió.

-Te amo también- dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo y lo besaba.

_We could be heroes (Oh)_  
_We could be heroes (Oh)_  
_Me and you_  
_We could be (Ooh)_

_We could be (Ooh)_  
_We could be (Ooh)_  
_We could be (Ooh)_  
_We could be_

* * *

**Hola otra vez. **

**Espero les haya gustado. A mí me ha gustado mucho escribirlo e imaginar lo que harían con sus vidas. A lo mejor ahorita no es TAN claro, tal vez necesitamos un poco más de tiempo. Ya lo haremos, no pienso descontinuar esto. Más adelante veremos qué sucedió con ellos bajo otra perspectiva interesante.**

**Ya sé que dije que mis preferencias no se interponen en éste trabajo y es cierto, porque bueno, amigos, y lo lamento, Ryley shippers, pero Jarley es y será forever cannon otp, etc. Así que... si hubo una segunda oportunidad de dudosa procedencia con Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray y cualquiera que haya engañado, ¿Por qué Jake no tendría lo mismo? Hay que ser justos. En una realidad alterna que Glee no nos presentó, me imagino que Jake buscó a Marley después de tiempo y pudieron limar sus diferencias y heridas del pasado. En un futuro alterno, ellos dos están juntos.**

**Ryder fue difícil porque... bueno, es Ryder, pero después de meditarlo me di cuenta que él se vio muy afectado (incluso más que Sam) por lo de su dislexia, así que me imaginé que andaría por ésas aguas. Están en su derecho de estar en desacuerdo conmigo :) **

**Sí, Taissa me la imaginé en torno a Taissa Farmiga, con eso de que a Ryan y a Brad les gusta reciclDIGO trabajar con los mismos actores. **

**El destino de Jake fue difícil de imaginar, porque recordemos que él no tenía ningún interés especial por algo (salvo por Marley y un poco la danza), así que de ahí que eligiera trabajar con niñitos ESPECIALES con DANZA. Hermoso, ¿no?**

**El de Unique fue bastante fácil y en mi opinión, muy inspirador. Si ellos no te consideran en sus estándares de la belleza, tú haz los propios, ¿O qué opinan?**

**Si me preguntan el de Kitty... ése viene después, so, no se preocupen.**

**He intentado ser lo más realista y apegada a la historia posible. Espero que no los haya decepcionado, si lo hice, dejen un comentario. Si no, también dejen un comentario :) Aquí lo único arbitrario es la música (Porque ésa sí yo la elijo a mi gusto)**

**No pregunten cada cuándo voy a publicar, porque ni yo misma lo sé, pero les prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo y actualizar lo más pronto posible. Sugerencias, críticas, etcétera, aquí abajito.**

**3 **

**No se desesperen. Pienso escribir de todos y para todos :) ¡Un saludo! **

**Música:**

**1.-Long Live (Taylor Swift)**

**2.- Style (Taylor Swift)**

**3.- Heroes, we could be (Alesso)**


	2. Dios debió haber pasado un tiempo más

_**Cap 2.-**_

_**God Must Have Spent A Little More Time.**_

El tic tac del reloj de la pared comenzaba a volverse rítmicamente insoportable. Quinn levantó los ojos y se encontró con una habitación llena de jóvenes nerviosos que escribían en hojas de papel. Más allá del primer plano, debajo de todos los asientos, se encontraba el escritorio del señor Terrie, un hombre que se acercaba a los cincuenta, de barba descuidada y lentes de fondo de botella. En el pintarrón, con una letra confusa y pegada estaba escrito: "Examen. 16:30-17:45 pm".

Regresó nuevamente a su examen la rubia e intentó concentrarse. Sólo le faltaban tres preguntas más y un cuadro por llenar. Exhaló por lo bajo y por un instante le dieron ganas de gritarles a todos ahí para que dejaran de respirar por la boca. Estaban haciendo demasiado ruido para ella.

Los minutos comenzaron a correr más rápidamente y Quinn tenía miedo de siquiera checar el reloj. Apenas tomaba un suspiro para descansar su sistema y levantarse de su asiento para entregar el examen cuando una alarma sonó.

-Bien, jóvenes, entreguen sus exámenes ahora- indicó el profesor, mientras se acomodaba en su incómoda silla.

Fabray guardó sus cosas, se levantó y con una gracia, casi propia de una bailarina, bajó los escalones y dejó el examen en el escritorio.

-¿Señorita Fabray?-

-¿Si?- se volvió ella, sonriendo incómodamente.

El hombre en sí no había sido muy grato con ella. Normalmente le encontraba una falla a sus trabajos y le hacía comentarios que no tenían mucho que ver al tema. Además, Quinn sentía mucho asco cada vez que ése hombre posaba su mirada sobre ella. No sabía por qué, pero de verdad se sentía muy acosada.

-Quería hablarle de sus notas-

-¿Qué sucede con ellas?- levantó una ceja ella, curiosa.

Estaba en la Universidad de Yale y en su clase, aunque fuera por punto cinco, pero ella iba a la cabeza. Todavía faltaban un par de exámenes más, pero Quinn sabía por dentro que ni siquiera el nerd de Daniel Crawford llegaría a quitarle su excelente promedio.

-He notado que está teniendo puros dieces en sus finales- indicó el profesor mientras distraídamente seguía recibiendo los exámenes de los últimos alumnos. Quinn se sentía un poco segura, porque todavía había compañeros ahí, pero dejaría de sentirse así cuando todos se marcharan…

-Así es- asintió ella, sin mucho ánimo de conversar. Llevaba prisa. Zapateó y se preguntó mentalmente si tendría por lo menos quince minutos para comer algo, aunque fuera una fruta.

-Bueno, pues, verá, en el último ensayo que entregó, su nota bajó a notable nueve-

-Ajá-

El hombre levantó el rostro cuando Quinn respondió con un "ajá" desganado y hasta hostil. Sus ojos cobraron un brillo burlón. Fabray quiso atravesarle con el puño la cara.

-¿Y no le preocupa que eso le vaya a bajar el promedio final? Sabe que ése ensayo tiene valor de 80%. Incluso más que el examen-

-De todas maneras mantendría el promedio más alto de la clase, así que no, no me preocupa- contestó ella, demasiado diplomática para el gusto del profesor.

Éste se rascó la barba de una forma sutil y sonrió.

-¿Y no le interesaría algún tipo de trabajo extra para obtener una puntuación perfecta?-

-Bueno, si usted me lo está ofreciendo, creo que estaría interesada- habló, con un dejo de nervios en la voz.

Algo en su interior le indicaba que no era una buena idea, pero la sola fantasía de conseguir un puntaje excelente la llamaba. Se imaginaba al rostro lleno de lágrimas de orgullo de su madre. Se imaginaba la sonrisa brillante y la fuerza de los aplausos de Noah, su novio oficial hacía ya un par de años, se imaginaba la risa y las palabras del señor Shue cuando le contara. Se imaginaba las bromas de Santana y Brittany cuando les contara. Se imaginaba incluso los gritos agudos de sus amigos del club Glee cuando se enteraran de que, como ella alguna vez lo quiso, se graduaría con honores. Sería la mejor, con un puntaje excelente.

Se imaginaba la figura de Shelby de la mano con Beth. Se imaginaba lo muy orgullosa y hasta cierto punto amenazada que sería la felicitación de la madre biológica de Rachel. Se imaginaba el abrazo y la emoción de Beth, ahora una niña de siete años.

Se imaginaba a ella misma de pie ahí, obteniendo la placa a mejor estudiante de la generación y un sentimiento de seguridad, de alegría, de orgullo se inflaba sobre su pecho.

-¿Entonces, qué dice?- continuó el profesor.

-Claro, claro, dígame de qué se trata-

El profesor movió el rostro hacia todos lados, buscando algo con la mirada. Después se levantó y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta. La cerró con un ágil movimiento y se encaró a Quinn, quien paralizada por la sorpresa, seguía ahí de pie, muda.

El señor Terrie se acercó a ella apresuradamente y comenzó a bajarse el cierre del pantalón. Una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de la rubia, quien inmediatamente saltó hacia la puerta.

-¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo?!- gritó, horrorizada.

-Vamos, si quiere usted su 10, tendrá que ganarse su diez-

La sorpresa invadió al cuerpo de Quinn. Estaba estupefacta. Estaba preparada para recibir algún tipo de extorsión económica o algo parecido, pero jamás se imaginó…

Por dentro, se golpeó la frente. Debió haberlo imaginado. Ése hombre no se comportaba de forma correcta con ella, ni con alguna estudiante femenina. ¿Qué le había hecho creer que por fin haría algo correcto? Más que ofendida, Quinn estaba asqueada.

No era la primera vez que la acosaban, de eso estaba segura, pero seguía sintiéndose tan ingenua y tan inocente ante el mundo. Estaba enojada con ella misma por sorprenderse tanto. Ella ya sabía cómo funcionaban muchas cosas del mundo actual…

-¿Sabe qué? Estoy harta de todo esto. Me voy a ir, y no sólo me voy a ir, lo voy a acusar con la subdirección y mandaré mi carta de queja al comité ejecutivo. Por un momento creí que todavía podrían haber hombres rectos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que están escaseando mucho…-

-No se haga la inocente puritana, Fabray, que todos en la facultad sabemos lo puta que es. Embarazándose a los dieciséis, siendo echada de su propia casa, rechazada por su propia familia… es natural que…-

-No, ¿sabe qué? No. Está en un error. Yo no soy ninguna puta y aun si lo fuera, preferiría serlo a ser un hombre de cincuenta años de moral dudosa, con un buen trabajo que desempeña muy mediocremente y siempre a la sombra del comité ejecutivo, quien no sabe cómo darle una patada para por fin echarlo de aquí. ¿Qué cree? Ya tienen una razón. Adiós-

-P-pero, usted no puede…-

-Sí puedo y porque puedo y quiero, lo haré- dijo ella con la voz dura. Le sonrió una última vez, dio media vuelta y salió por el umbral gritando un sonoro- ¡Adiós!-

No se saldría con la suya ése anciano pervertido. "No más. Ya no." Pensó para sí misma.

Pasó trotando por el corredor del segundo edificio del campus y por el rabillo del ojo notó cómo el nombre de aquél maestro, con quien alguna vez salió, estaba casi invisible en la puerta de una oficina desocupada. Se rió entre dientes.

Tras ésa fatídica experiencia romántica, Quinn hizo lo que cualquier joven mujer del siglo veintinuo hubiera hecho: pedir consejos por internet. Y tras varias pláticas con Santana y Brittany e incluso algunos comentarios que terminó por confesarle a su madre, decidió meter una carta de queja para que le quitaran a ése hombre en su malla curricular. Si bien, no pensaba contar ni una palabra sobre lo sucedido, lo cierto era que para Quinn, verlo ahí era una incomodidad comparable a un enorme grano en la frente durante una fiesta importante.

Era vergonzoso, era repudiante y era algo que hacía sentir un poco tonta a Quinn. ¿Por qué tenía ésa tendencia a salir con hombres con tan pocos ideales o futuro? Ése profesor, además de que tenía en su historial un matrimonio fallido y un intento muy pobre de ser investigador de una de las agencias más reconocidas del país, era un alcohólico empedernido.

Miró con un poco de horror a su pasado. Las cosas se tambaleaban en sus manos en cuanto a cuestiones románticas se referían. Incluyendo a Finn, Sam, o incluso Joe, Quinn se sentía segura de cómo manejar a las personas. Pero con Puck las cosas cambiaban un poco. No sólo Fabray se sentía como una entidad aparte en una pareja, sino que además podía ver las cosas con un claridad casi absorbente. Noah aseguraba que era la confianza que entre ellos dos había que Quinn podía ser quien fuese en verdad y no quien quería ser ella, pero ella siempre tuvo sus reservas.

No quería creer en el amor eterno porque, ella había comprobado que podía amar a más de alguna persona. Después de que terminó su relación con Finn, creyó que sería incapaz de amar a alguien más… y así lo hizo. Amó a alguien más. Cuando por las fechas cercanas del primer aniversario de la muerte de Finn regresó ella a Lima sin decirle a alguien, pudo notar que incluso Rachel seguiría adelante, aún cuando Fabray y Noah habían decidido y puesto en palabras lo destinados que estaban Rachel y Finn con el otro.

Quinn había aprendido tanto durante mucho tiempo. Lo único que faltaba para completar ése aprendizaje era la seguridad de que todo habría valido la pena.

Y lo valía.

Quinn continuó avanzando por el pasillo y de repente una atmósfera de melancolía la invadió. Desde el fondo de su ser, a Quinn le nacía ponerse a cantar y aunque desde que había dejado la preparatoria ya no lo hacía profesionalmente, de vez en cuando se tomaba sus descansos y ponía en práctica lo que había aprendido con el señor Shue.

_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

* * *

Quinn estaba dentro de una habitación con paredes de color mármol. Había muchas ventanas y ella estaba sentada en un escritorio, muy concentrada escribiendo rápidamente en una computadora. Levantó los ojos cuando dos chicos comenzaron a hablar en voz alta. Quinn sería la que daría el discurso final y por tanto, ella tenía que escribirlo, pero un poco de ayuda no le resultaba incómodo.

_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to, make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

* * *

Los recuerdos la atacaron de la nada. De repente se vio rodeada de pura tristeza y dolor cuando su padre descubrió su embarazo y la echó de su propia casa. Cuando ni siquiera su madre hizo nada por detenerlo. El recuerdo del dolor explosivo en su pecho cuando Finn descubrió que él no era el padre del bebé, sino que era Puck. Las lágrimas pesaban el doble para Quinn porque sabía que no sólo se había lastimado a ella, sino que había arrastrado a su familia, a Finn, a Puck e incluso a los del club Glee por causa suya. Su memoria estaba muy fresca como para recordar el incidente de auto que casi la mata y que solo la dejó en silla de ruedas durante bastante tiempo.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

* * *

El taconeo de sus zapatos resonaba por todos los pasillos. Sus manos estaban sudando en frío y sus piernas parecían de gelatina. Aún así, Quinn estaba muy emocionada de siquiera sentir el satin de su toga y su birrete. Caminaba con paso firme pero un poco lento. Mantenía el mentón lo más en alto que pudiera. Estaba camino a dar su discurso frente a cientos de graduados y sus familias, frente a la facultad y frente a su madre y su novio.

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear, yeah_

* * *

Pasó entonces por su diploma en cuanto nombraron "Fabray". Se levantó de un salto y caminó hasta la mesa de directivos que conmemoraban la ceremonia. Se acercó a todos y les dio un fuerte apretón de manos. Recibió su diploma, se volvió hacia la audiencia y lo levantó en el aire. Su madre estaba llorando mientras aplaudía y Noah estaba de pie en el asiento de su silla para mirarla mejor.

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

* * *

Quinn se disponía a hacer sus maletas. El ciclo se había terminado. La universidad se había acabado. Quinn tenía sus perfectos veintitrés años y estaba lista para tomar un lugar importante en el mundo. Terminó de sacar sus cosas del cuarto de su fraternidad y salió del lugar. Mientras recorría los pasillos con las maletas de rueditas tras de ella, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo todo al final había caído en su lugar. Su ex novio, que resultaba que le daba clases, terminó por ser echado de la universidad a causa de su propio alcoholismo. Al profesor que la había acosado sexualmente lo despidieron. Resulta que no era la única alumna acosada y la facultad decidió intervenir antes de que algo se saliera de control. Fabray esbozó una sonrisa brillante cuando Puck abrió la cajuela de la camioneta para guardar las cosas de Quinn.

-¿Es todo?- preguntó la señora Fabray.

-Sí- suspiró la aludida- Creo que sí-

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah_

* * *

El césped estaba húmedo y el ambiente en sí era un poco frío. Podría deberse al exceso de árboles que había en el lugar o podría deberse al hecho de que Quinn caminaba por los estrechos caminos del cementerio que estaba visitando. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que reprimió al morderse los labios cuando su mirada se encontró con un nombre bastante familiar.

Finn Hudson. 1994-2013.

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Dejó escapar un suspiro y levantó la vista, encontrándose a la mismísima Rachel Berry, a quien no veía en mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Hola, chicos, cuánto tiempo sin verlos- saludó Rachel, dirigiéndose hacia Quinn y Puck, que tomados de la mano, estaban contemplando sin muchos ánimos la tumba de Finn Hudson.

-Berry- saludó Puck, un poco a la defensiva.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- sonrió un poco Quinn, un tanto incómoda.

Rachel y Quinn nunca habían sido demasiado cercanas. Quinn creía que era por todos los roces que habían tenido, pero una parte de ella por dentro deseaba creer que tenía una especie de amistad especial con ella. Claro, estaban unidas de cierta manera legal, ya que la hija biológica de Quinn ahora le pertenecía a la madre biológica de Rachel, pero había más. Las experiencias las habían unido, pero el dolor había sellado esa unión.

Quinn creía que compartía más con Rachel Berry, de alguna manera, incluso más que con Santana o Brittany.

-Quizás demasiado- murmuró la castaña, un poco decaída. Sacudió su cabeza después de un instante de inseguridad y sonrió.- Vi en Facebook las fotos de tu graduación, Quinn. Estoy orgullosa de ti, cumpliste lo que alguna vez te formulaste en el club Glee. Te lo mereces-

Berry se había acercado demasiado a ellos. Abrió sus brazos y los pasó por encima de los hombros de Quinn, quien recibió el abrazo de buena gana.

-Gracias, Rachel-

La judía deshizo el abrazo y enfocó sus grandes ojos castaños en Noah, quien mantenía un gesto casi inexpresivo, sin quitarle la mirada a la placa de cemento que estaba en el suelo.

-He oído muy poco de ti, Noah- le confesó- Supongo que por asuntos militares, las cosas se vuelven más privadas-

-Sigo en la fuerza aérea. Estoy entrenando-

-Vaya, ¿es igual que hace tres años?- levantó Rachel una ceja, llena de curiosidad.

Puck la volvió a ver con ira en sus ojos. Su mandíbula se volvió de hierro y sus labios se estiraron en una mueca de inconformidad.

-¿Qué?- gruñó él, fulminando con la mirada a la castaña.

-Mmm, ¡Rachel!- la llamó Quinn, interponiéndose entre su novio y su amiga.- Hablar aquí me está inquietando… ¿No preferirías platicar en un café? Yo invito-

Rachel enfocó su mirada confundida en la rubia.

-¿Qué? No, yo…- comenzó a balbucear Rachel, pero Noah la interrumpió.

-Sí, vayan-

La judía lo miró y encontró cierta tristeza e ira en los ojos de Puckerman.

-De acuerdo- terminó por ceder ella. Comenzó a caminar lejos de Noah, pero en algún punto se volvió y le habló.

-Me alegra saber que estás bien-

Noah asintió y metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón. Miró hacia el suelo, pensativo.

Continuó caminando Rachel y Quinn intentó alcanzarla. Se detuvo un segundo antes con su novio y cariñosamente pasó su mano derecha por la mejilla izquierda de Noah.

-Llámame cuando te desocupes-

Puck apenas levantó la mirada e intentó esbozar una sonrisa que terminó por convertirse en un gesto lastimero. Quinn desapareció con Rachel por aquella vereda y Puck tomó un largo suspiro.

Solía tener una extraña fascinación con los cementerios, pero desde la muerte de Finn, Puck solía evitarlos tanto como pudiera. En especial en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Apenas y lo había visitado tres veces durante ésos últimos terribles tres años y medio.

Sus piernas temblaron cuando regresó a la placa y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas cuando tomó asiento en el césped. Un poco de él, por dentro, se rompió, así que para evitar ponerse a llorar como magdalena, decidió ponerse a cantar un poco.

Un viejo hábito que tenía tiempo que no regresaba a él.

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

* * *

Se levantó, después de un momento de calma pura, y decidió continuar su camino. Antes de irse, se inclinó, acarició la placa de Finn, y sin mirar atrás se marchó.

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

* * *

Se subió al auto, y observó al cielo oscurecerse por nubes grises. Continuó cantando, para Finn Hudson, para él mismo y para todo aquél que lo oyera.

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

* * *

Al llegar a la cafetería donde se encontraban su novia y su amiga, se quedó un momento en la ventana, mirándolas conversar. Quinn parecía un poco incómoda, pero Rachel parloteaba demasiado y con mucha energía. Entonces la rubia se volvió un poco y lo miró a través del ventanal. Levantó una ceja y movió el mentón, invitándolo a pasar.

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_If today was your last day_

* * *

Continuó regresando a su casa, a visitar a su madre y a su hermana. Mientras aparcaba el auto, y después de dejar a Quinn en la casa de su madre, continuó una lucha interna. No se consideraba un ser especialmente organizado o siquiera que tuviera el gusto por planificar, pero había ciertas circunstancias y escenarios de la vida que lo llevaban a considerar un futuro… un futuro no muy lejano.

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Puck decidió pasarse por su antigua preparatoria. Iría a saludar al señor Shue, a la ahora señora Shuester y a su Coach. Entró a la escuela y en el aire pudo notar algo distinto. Era un ambiente más sano, más tranquilo, más esperanzador.

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

* * *

De regreso de la oficina del señor Shue, Puck se topó con el viejo salón del coro. Seguía perteneciendo al coro, aunque ahora estaba un poco remodelado, más innovador, pero seguía teniendo ésas vibras sencillas y musicales. Asomó el rostro por la ventana y se percató de que el salón estaba casi lleno. Sonrió.

_Would you call old friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

* * *

Apretó con fuerza la mano de Quinn mientras caminaban por el pasillo del aeropuerto. Puck tendría que regresar Washington, porque su carrera continuaba, pero Quinn y la pequeña familia Puckerman lo acompañaron al aeropuerto. Puck se volvió, abrazó a su madre y a su hermana, y se encaró a Quinn, quien lo despidió con un beso suave, profundo y cálido. Puck caminó hasta el avión y volvió el rostro, mirando por última vez en un par de semanas a su novia.

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you finally fall in love_

_If today was your last day_

* * *

Estaba en el edificio de seguridad aérea de donde era parte. Él laboraba en el primer piso, pero ahora se encontraba en el elevador, camino al onceavo piso. Sacudió su chaqueta y cuadró sus hombros. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, permitiendo el paso de Noah Puckerman por las oficinas de los inspectores superiores.

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

_Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes_

_Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

_Let nothin' stand in your way_

_Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

* * *

Puck resopló mientras estaba sentado en aquella banqueta, mirando con una expresión ansiosa a la avioneta que estaban limpiando a un par de metros lejos de él. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared, pero no fue suficiente. Su histeria era palpable.

-Calma, compañero, ¿qué te pasa? Parece como si tuvieras que desactivar una bomba en marte y fueras daltónico- se dirigió a Noah un hombre. Aproximadamente de unos treinta años, con una barba pelirroja extraña y amables ojos verdes. Se sentó junto a él.

-El señor Roberson me mandó llamar- contestó Puck, entre dientes.

-Uh, oh…. No creo que sea grave-

-¿Tú crees? Ése tipo sólo llama cuando quieren echar a alguien-

-No te van a echar, Puck- lo animó el pelirrojo, rascándose la barba. Noah lo fulminó con la mirada, perdiendo esperanza.

-¿Por qué diablos no?-

-Porque eres judío- Jacob no tardó en responder- Y los judíos traen buena suerte-

Noah soltó un par de risotadas histéricas, pero se dio cuenta de que lo necesitaba.

Le palmeó la espalda a Jacob, el hombre pelirrojo, con afecto.

-Gracias, hombre, lo requería-

-No pasa nada. ¿Y la novia? ¿Qué tal Ohio?- quiso saber, mientras sacaba un cigarro y se lo metía entre los labios. Los hombres que continuaban limpiando la avioneta lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, pero a Puck no le importó. Él, en algún tiempo de su adolescencia, llegó a fumar y fumar cosas más fuertes.

-Quinn está bien, muy bien. Recién se graduó… la mejor de su generación-

-Guau- exclamó Jacob, bastante impresionado. Noah sonrió entre dientes.

-… De Yale- continuó.

-¡Guau!- casi chilló Jacob, con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

-Sí- asintió Noah, bastante orgulloso- Es una chica lista-

-Más que una chica lista. Además es muy guapa-

-¿Cómo sabes que es guapa?- lo miró Puck, levantando las dos cejas. Jacob tosió un poco y se quitó el cigarro de su boca.

-El otro día que me prestaste diez dólares, chequé accidentalmente las fotografías que guardas. Había una de ella. Es la rubia, ¿no? De ojos bonitos-

-Los ojos más bonitos de la vida, sí- suspiró Noah y después se rió- Pero que no te engañe su cara bonita. Quinn tiene mucho carácter y a veces actúa como loca-

-Ya, pero eso no sería muy sorprendente-

El judío se rió y después se quedó callado. Cuando Jacob estuvo a punto de decir algo más, un hombre, de traje gris y casco blanco con lentes oscuros le tocó el hombro a Puck.

-Puckerman, te hablan-

Noah asintió, se levantó y antes de caminar intentó sacudirse la chaqueta. Se acomodó el cabello negro.

-Tú tranquilo y yo nervioso, Puck- le recordó el pelirrojo.

-Sí-

Puckerman se encaminó al edificio y apretó los botones del primer elevador. Tragó saliva. Sabía que por alguna razón lo habían llamado, sabía que era algo importante, pero no tenía idea de cuánto impactaría en su vida. Y tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

* * *

Quinn suspiró, un poco cansada de repetir la misma historia. Ya les había negado la invitación a Brittany y Santana para pasar con ellas el día de Acción de Gracias. Ahora se la estaba negando a su propia madre, quien al otro de la casa, hacía incómodas muecas con los ojos.

-Mamá, ya te lo expliqué- repitió ella- Puck me pidió que fuéramos a Nueva York con Shelby, y estoy de acuerdo. Quiero pasar una festividad con Beth, no se te olvide que es mi hija-

-Hija que tiene otra madre- murmuró la mujer. Quinn le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos. Fabray estaba empacando su maleta tranquilamente, pero su madre se mostraba un poco renuante a dejarla ir.

-Mamá, ya sabes que puedes ir con el tío Craig, o incluso con la fastidiosa de mi hermana mayor. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella? No se te olvide que tienes otra hija-

-Tu padre pasará con ellos el día- comentó su madre, bajando un poco la mirada.

-Sería muy saludable que ya le dirigieras la palabra- contestó la joven, perdiendo la paciencia. Cerró la maleta, y abrió su mochila de viaje para terminar de llenarla.

-Quinnie-

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó Quinn, emocionada- ¿Y si pasas las fiestas con la mamá de Noah? Quizás se llevarían bien, quizás es momento de que todo se haga más formal, ¿no crees?-

-No…- dudó su madre- Ésa mujer es judía, ¿no es así?-

-Puck es judío también, mamá- le recordó Quinn, sonriente.

La ex señora Fabray terminó por suspirar y rendirse. Sonrió débilmente.

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo han mantenido, Noah y tú, una relación siendo tan… incompatibles-

-¿Incompatibles?- levantó Quinn una ceja, un poco molesta.

-Me refiero a la religión. Me pregunto cómo no se han enfrascado en ese tema tan esencial-

Fabray se rió y terminó por cerrar su bolso. Repasó con sus ojos sus pertenencias: cartera. Pasaporte. Celular. Llaves. Y un libro de bolsillo de Oscar Wilde.

-Noah y yo no hablamos de eso y la única vez que lo hicimos, llegamos a una conclusión.- confesó Quinn mientras comenzaba a sacar sus cosas y las llevaba al umbral de la puerta, donde estaba el taxi esperándola.

-¿A qué conclusión?- preguntó su madre, bastante curiosa, al momento en que le abría la puerta a su hija.

Quinn sonrió y la abrazó.

-Que es probable que nos manden al mismo infierno- dijo y luego la besó en la frente.- Otra vez perdóname por no estar estas vacaciones, pero sé que no te quedarás sola. Hay mucha gente por ahí esperándote-

-Tal vez debería llamar a la señora Puckerman-

-Sí, hazlo por favor- asintió Quinn, riéndose y luego el taxista metió las maletas de la rubia en la cajuela.

-¡Hablamos luego, mamá, te quiero!-

-¡Te quiero más, Quinnie querida!- le gritó su madre desde el umbral de su casa.

* * *

Puck la fue a recoger al aeropuerto, y se mostró bastante optimista y simpático. Quinn preguntó cuál era su asunto, pero su novio no quiso cooperar. Fabray frunció los labios: no era muy fan de las sorpresas.

Shelby insistió tanto en que se quedaran a dormir en su casa, que ni Quinn ni Noah pudieron negarse. La insistencia también provenía de Beth, una saludable y alegre niñita rubia de siete años que estaba más que emocionada. La historia que Beth Corcoran sabía de su relación con Fabray y Puckerman era corta, desprovista de detalles, pero conocía lo esencial. Shelby había dicho que nunca se le había dificultado hablarle de ése tipo de cosas, pero a veces se preocupaba que Beth pudiera sentirse relegada, es por eso que le había dado tanto gusto cuando Puck le había llamado para preguntarle si él y su novia podrían pasar el día de Acción de Gracias con ellas.

Shelby no quiso ni pensó en oponer resistencia.

El día de Acción de Gracias, Shelby se encargó de la comida y dejó a Beth en el cuidado de sus padres biológicos, quienes la llevaron a un paseo por la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York. Quinn estaba que no cabía de emoción. Si en algún momento había dudado de aceptar la invitación de Puck y abandonar a su madre, todo rastro de culpa se había desvanecido en el momento en que sus ojos se toparon con Beth.

Beth era muy hermosa. Tenía el mismo gesto retador y sonrisa pícara de su padre, pero los mismos rasgos dulces y hermosos de Quinn. Era una niña muy alegre, muy divertida y muy dulce. En algún punto del día, Fabray se sintió un poco mal consigo misma, con Puck y con Beth, por haber hecho que todo terminara en como terminó, pero el saber que Shelby estaba ansiosa de mantener el contacto con ellos para que fueran parte de la vida de Beth la hacía respirar tranquila. Había tomado la mejor decisión. Quizás, si la hubiera conservado, Beth no sería tan feliz ni tan completa como lo era. Era una posibilidad que se le la dejaba a un universo y futuro alterno.

Pero veía tan feliz a Beth, que eso le daba una tranquilidad increíble.

La noche llegó y entonces Quinn desempolvó su vestido favorito: Un vestido color púrpura y plateado de un estilo sobrio y discreto. Se cepilló las suaves ondas de su cabello y se pintó los labios de un rosa brillante. Puck vestía un sencillo pantalón negro de vestir y un saco gris. No usaba corbata, pero el brillo en sus ojos verdes era muy llamativo. Beth usaba un vestido rosa con algunos encajes en los bordes de las mangas que Quinn y Puck habían comprado para ella especialmente. Tenía un bonito broche en forma de mariposa color plateado con brillantes rosas. Shelby tenía un vestido negro con detalles en color rojo vino y unos elegantes tacones blancos. Su cabello negro estaba liso y el delineador negro era impecable.

Cenaron tranquilamente, dieron las gracias y convivieron como si de verdad fueran una familia que se frecuentara cada fin de semana. Antes de que se terminara la cena, Puck se levantó, abrió un sobre paja y les repartió un par de hojas. Shelby le guiñó un ojo a Noah y se abrió paso hacia su piano, que comenzó a calentar. Beth se sentó junto a ella con sus hojas.

-¡Sí, una canción! Me gusta cantar- dijo, emocionada mientras aplaudía.

-¿Una canción? ¿Noah?- preguntó Quinn, mirando a su novio.

-Sí, una canción- asintió.

-P-pero…- tartamudeó la rubia y se sonrojó cuando vio que Puck sacó una guitarra.

-Vamos a cantar, yo voy primero y tú vas después, ¿De acuerdo?-

Quinn se levantó de su asiento y detuvo a Puck del brazo. Shelby y Beth comenzaron a vocalizar en voz muy alta.

-Noah, ¿Qué diablos estás intentando hacer?-

-Divertirnos un poco, nena. Mira, es fácil: Te subrayé tus partes en amarillo. Sólo sígueme-

Puck comenzó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar mientras caminaba hacia el piano. Shelby también tocaba la canción y Beth hacía vocalizaciones

_Can this be true?_

_Tell me, can this be real?_

_How can I put into words what I feel?_

Le cedió el turno a Quinn, quien avergonzada y nerviosa, apenas abrió los labios y cantó en voz baja.

_My life was complete_

_I thought I was whole_

_Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

Beth se rió, lo que terminó por avergonzar aún más a Quinn. Puck sonrió para infundirle valor y se sentó junto al piano, tocando la guitarra y cantándole a su novia.

_I never thought that love could feel like this_

_and you've changed my world with just one kiss._

_How can it be that right here with me_

_there's an angel?_

_It's a miracle..._

Shelby, Beth, Quinn y Puck unieron sus voces. Al ver a la pequeña Beth y a Shelby unirse, Fabray se sintió más segura. Se acercó a ellos y continuó cantando, más tranquila y disfrutándolo más.

_Your love is like a river_

_Peaceful and deep_

_Your soul is like a secret_

_That I never could keep_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I know that it's true_

_God must have spent..._

_A little more time_

_On you..._

_(A little more time, yes he did baby)_

Puck se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Beth, cantándole directo a ella. La pequeña rubia se rió, nerviosa y sus mejillas rosas se volvieron de un fuerte tono carmín. Tocó el brazo de su madre, Shelby.

_In all of creation_

_All things great and small_

_You are the one that surpasses them all_

Quinn vio lo que Puck había hecho, y se decidió a hacer lo mismo. Tomó a Beth entre sus brazos y la abrazó por la espalda mientras bailaba con gracia y energía.

_More precious than_

_Any diamond or pearl_

_They broke the mold_

_When you came in this world_

Puck se acercó a su novia y se puso a bailar junto a ella, continuó tocando la guitarra y se sentó frente a las mujeres.

_And I'm trying hard to figure out_

_Just how I ever did without_

_The warmth of your smile_

_The heart of a child_

_That's deep inside_

_Leaves me purified_

Shelby elevó la voz, presumiendo de sus increíbles alcances, siendo seguida por Beth, Quinn y Puck.

_Your love is like a river_

_Peaceful and deep (and deep)_

_Your soul is like a secret_

_That I never could keep_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I know that it's true_

_God must have spent..._

_A little more time_

_On you..._

Quinn cerró los ojos y dejó la hoja a un lado mientras vocalizaba y caminaba hacia Puck.

_(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh..._

Puck dejó de tocar la guitarra y se paró. Llegó hasta donde estaba Quinn y terminó la canción.

_(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah..._

Entonces se puso de rodillas y tomó las manos de Fabray, quien estaba impactada.

-Quinn, cásate conmigo- le pidió, con la voz temblando y ofreciéndole un anillo de oro plateado con un diamante con base triangular y forma de rosa.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- chilló Beth de la emoción.

-¿Qué?- balbuceó la rubia.

-Sí, te amo, Quinn, te amo más de lo que he amado a alguien o algo. Te amo y tú me amas. Cásate conmigo-

-P-pero…-

-No te preocupes por el futuro, Quinn. Tengo un plan-

-¿Un plan?-

-Sí, mira, es simple: Acabo de recibir un ascenso. Ya no estoy entrenando. Ahora soy supervisor, lo que quiere decir que ya estoy a un paso de avionar y hacer cosas geniales. Ahora estoy en el nivel dos de tres. Lo mejor es que puedo elegir la reserva superviosa de cualquier parte del país… sólo sería cuestión de que tú te decidas por alguna de tus ofrecimientos laborales y yo te seguiré… cásate conmigo. Tú eres mi plan-

-Noah…- un destello de pánico se presentó en los ojos de Quinn y Puck sintió que su corazón se rompería en miles de pedazos.

Pero no fue así.

Quinn se inclinó con él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Noah y por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo-

-¡Yei!- gritó Beth, dando brincos por todos lados. Shelby comenzó a aplaudir y se dirigió a la mesa para abrir una botella de champagne.

-…pero…-murmuró, tomando el anillo y observándolo con cuidado.

Se separaron y se levantaron. Los ojos de Puck se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir una posible negativa u obstáculo.

-¿Pero?- se alarmó Puck.

-Pero… ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo en público?- se rió nerviosamente, mirando a Beth, quien en un impulso, brincó hacia ellos y los abrazó.

-Qué bonito, una boda. Por favor, prometan que pensarán en darme el papel de la niña flor. Por favor, por favor, por fis- suplicó la nena.

Puck se rió, histérico y aliviado.

-Oh, cómo las amo-

* * *

**... Tomémonos un minuto. Hermoso, ¿No? Y no lo digo por lo que escribí, sino por Quick 3 **

**Sé que no es una pareja muy popular, como Klaine, Finchel o Brittana, pero Quick tiene su magia. Hay mucha controversia con el tema de que si Puck abusó de Quinn emborrachándola, que si Puck es la causa de todos los males de Quinn, que si Quinn sólo amó a Finn, que si las Faberry Shippers insisten en que Rachel y Quinn tuvieron algo (Basándose en la amistad Achele), que si Puck se vería mejor con Lauren Zizes, que si bla bla bla.**

**En lo personal, creo que la relación Quick es muy bonita. Puck siempre estuvo enamorado de Quinn, y aunque fuera la novia de su mejor amigo, él hizo su luchita (como pudo, defectuosa, pero la hizo) Y Quinn tenía un especial afecto por Puck o sino NO LO HUBIERA DEJADO ENTRAR A SU CASA CON UNA CAJA LLENA DE VINO AFRUTADO, no mamen. **

**Obvio se me hace turbo mala onda que en Gli no les dieran más historia, porque si bien sabemos que Quinn a travesó por mucho, me hubiese gustado verla en otras sitaciones, como en la que yo toqué. Quinn debió representar la historia del feminismo y el acoso sexual. Hubiera sido un tópico MUY necesario, muy actual y muy cúl para ver, pero pues, ya ven. En fin. Puck... al menos al él le dieron un trabajo, un destino fijo, porque yo que recuerde, Quinn nunca dijo qué estudiaría en Yale (Actuación no, porque no vas a Yale a estudiar actuación, otra vez no mamen)**

**Es una espinita enterrada en mi corazón el saber, cómo Puck siendo judío, y cómo Quinn siendo cristiana, pudieron salir adelante como relación. No me malentiendan, obvio sé que el amor no tiene etiquetas, ni género ni raza ni religión, pero siempre me ha parecido un detalle interesante. Quinn defendía muy bien al cristianismo y Puck defendía al judaísmo. Hubiera sido divertidísimo verlos enfrascados en una discusión religiosa, ¿No creen?...**

**O bueno, quizás no tanto. **

**Continuando... Beth y Shelby 3 HICIERON FALTA, MALDITA SEA. Por lo menos decir: "Ah, sí, Shelby sí continuó su kinder para niños de Broadway y Beth creció fuerte, sana y feliz". **

**Otra vez, no hicieron nada y sólo nos dejaron en la cuestión. **

**Espero haber dado una respuesta más o menos decente a sus preguntas. Di mi mejor esfuerzo, se los prometo 3 **

**En fin. Espero les haya gustado tanto como me ha gustado escribirlo y les prometo, le estoy dando tanta prisa como puedo. No se desesperen, por fis.**

**Música:**

**Skyscraper by Demi Lovato.**

**If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback**

**God Must Have Spent A Little More Time by Boyce Avenue. **


End file.
